


I think I like him

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, M/M, Mild Blood, My First Fanfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba can't move. Kankuro is fighting two weirdos. Once Kankuro succeeds, he checks up on Kiba, and, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I like him

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first yaoi fics. I posted this on Quotev so ye

"That was… amazing." Kiba Inuzuka said in completely shock. Kankuro wiped out Sakon and Ukon in front of Kiba, and there was blood. Tons of it. 

 

"That was nothing!" Kankuro replied. Kiba chuckled, he tried to get up but failed. He groaned.

 

"Shit," Kankuro muttered. "The kid's hurt." He rushed to Kiba's aid. "You alright, kid?" He asked. 

 

Kiba gulped with a wide eye, blush coming from his cheeks. 

 

"You're getting red.." Kankuro pointed out. "You got a fever?" 

 

Kiba shook his head without saying anything. 

 

"Can you at least move? C'mon we gotta get going." Kankuro took Kiba's hand and tried to lift him up, but Kiba groaned in pain, more blush appearing.

 

"Dammit! My cheeks are getting red.. Why? I can't like this sand ninja! Impossible .." Kiba thought, shaking his head.

 

"The kid's getting redder. Hopefully he isn't hurt badly or I'll have to carry him. Ugh," Kankuro sighed. He gripped Kiba's hand, took his own hand and felt Kiba's face. 

 

"W-What are you doing-?! You're like Akamaru, god dammit!" Kiba stammered. 

 

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to see if you're sick, and it looks like you're not. Are you blushing?!" He abruptly asked.

 

Kiba hesitated, "N-No! Of course not! Hey, get your puppet hands off me!!" His face was redder than the marks on his cheeks. 

 

"You're so obvious, kid.." Kankuro said with a smile, removing his hand from Kiba's face, only to run his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Huh?!"

 

"Shut up," Kankuro chuckled, using his other hand to cup Kiba's cheek. Kiba got nervous, but he went with it. Their lips were slowly coming together as Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck. Finally, they kissed. It was a soft, yet rough kiss. ( Due to Kiba's wild nature ;-) ) Kankuro wrapped his arm around Kiba as the Inuzuka gave his back to the tree, his other hand back to playing with Kiba's hair.

 

Once the kiss broke up 3 minutes later, Kankuro laughed, "Sorry." 

 

Kiba bit his lip, "No need to apologize."

 

"You liked it, didn't you?" Kankuro smirked.

 

"I loved it.. " Kiba kissed Kankuro's cheek.

 

"I thought you were hurt, lying mutt." 

 

"Does it matter? You kissed me first, anyway. Why?"

 

"I.. I.. Because I wanted to? Well, you were blushing so I thought you- I don't know. Ilikeyou?" Kankuro blurted.

 

Kiba simply shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck, kissing him. 

 

"Looks like the kid isn't shy anymore. Hehe, no wonder I like him. Might as well make the best of this." Kankuro thought.


End file.
